


Warm on a Cold Winters Day

by cold_in_my_professions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Fluff and Smut, High School, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rugby, Smut, rugby player Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_in_my_professions/pseuds/cold_in_my_professions
Summary: Remus watches from the sidelines as Sirius’ reddened, sweaty face crinkles into concentration as he aims towards the posts for his 6th conversion of the match. It’s drawing close to the 80 minute mark and the tall, tawny haired boy can’t decide if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand he wants to prolong the amount of time he gets to watch Sirius, running and sweating on the rugby pitch, but on the other he also wants to get Sirius off the pitch and into his bedroom.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Warm on a Cold Winters Day

**Author's Note:**

> My friend sent me AOT fanart and one of Marco/Jean inspired me to write this (they look kinda similar alright...)
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> (Remus is 17 and Sirius is 16 because.. i said so lol)

Remus watches from the sidelines as Sirius’ reddened, sweaty face crinkles into concentration as he aims towards the posts for his 6th conversion of the match. It’s drawing close to the 80 minute mark and the tall, tawny haired boy can’t decide if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand he wants to prolong the amount of time he gets to watch Sirius, running and sweating on the rugby pitch, but on the other he also wants to get Sirius off the pitch and into his bedroom. 

He watches as the game restarts, keeping his eyes trained on one particular long-haired man. He watches his steely, cool eyes as they follow the light coloured ball around the pitch and how one singular strand of his slightly curly hair falls upon his raised cheekbones. He self-consciously moves his hands in front of his crotch, feeling heat rise in his cheeks as his boyfriend shoots him a cheeky wink from on the pitch. 

When the whistle is finally blown, Remus’ hazel eyes follow as Sirius brings his victorious side over for a post-match discussion. 

The player releases his long, black hair from the confines of his hair tie and rolls his muscular shoulders out, accentuating the harsh letters of his surname on his jersey. 

His voice comes clear over the wind as he calls out the three cheers for the defeated team, who follow suit. After the necessary handshakes, Sirius finally walks off the pitch, his hair blowing majestically in the wind as he walks over to his boyfriend.

“What did you think, Re?” He asks, waving to his best-mate, who is talking to his girlfriend. 

“I think,” the taller boy says quietly while grabbing his boyfriend’s sweaty palm, “That you look hot playing rugby.”

As the couple walk away from the pitch back to Remus’ family’s flat nearby Sirius continues their conversation, “You think I’m hot?” He chuckles.

“I am your boyfriend so it is kind of expected for me to find you hot, yes.” 

The hot air around the pair is ruptured by the sound of the rugby player’s phone ringing. He takes his hand out of Remus’ and searches within his bag for the device before picking it up, “Hey mate. No, I'm with Remus. Yeah, going to his house.” He ends the phone call and stashes his phone away before grabbing Remus’ hand once more, “Sorry babes, Prongs wanted to know where I was.”

Remus laughs along with the shorter boy, reading in between the lines to understand what James had said to prompt the abrupt ending of the call. 

Soon the two reach the door to the flat and Remus opens the door into the entryway, glad to see that his parents’ car isn’t parked on the road. Immediately he pushes Sirius’ sweaty form against the wall, nearly knocking down a picture of baby Remus. The brunette pushes his lips against his partners, revelling in the salty taste of sweat on his tongue. 

He feels a delicate hand placed on his shoulder, which is gently pushing him away, “As much as I am here for a very horny boyfriend, I need to put my bag down and I should probably have a shower.”

The taller man hums and steps back to allow Sirius to place his bag on the floor and then places his two large hands on either side of his head against the wall, “You don’t need to have a shower, baby.” His voice suddenly gets deep as he speaks and his Welsh accent comes through hard on the last word.

The shorter man swallows and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, “You sure, I smell pretty bad right now.”

“I honestly don’t care, Siri” Remus says, leaning in to place his nose in the younger’s curly hair, while one of his hands gently folds a strand over the other’s ear and releases his piercing from its plaster confines.

Sirius whines a little at the touch to his still reddened ear but allows Remus to gently caress his ear with his tongue. When the older boy’s lips make their way down his ear and onto his neck, he feels a shiver run down his spine, contracting his arms in an attempt to pull the other boy closer.

Remus’ hand brushes over Sirius’ hip as he pulls the younger boy away from the wall and down the corridor, still leaning down to suck large hickeys onto his long neck. They walk down the corridor, still intertwined, when Sirius jumps up into his boyfriend’s long arms, who gasps at the heavy weight.

“You aren’t as light at you think Sirius, I can’t fucking carry you.”

“But it’s hot,” the shorter man complains from where he’s aggressively kissing Remus’ face. Both boys chuckle as the taller of the two lead them into a small room. Along one of the walls is a painting of the moon and stars that Sirius did for their 6 month anniversary. Alongside the mural is a messy double bed with more blankets that a normal person has in their house strewn across the covers. 

The taller man drops his partner onto the bed and looms over him, breathing heavily after the strain of carrying the short man. The latter runs his hands calmingly along the other’s and says quietly, “You okay, love?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” the tawny-haired boy replies. He uses one hand to hold himself up while the other runs through his unruly hair.

He feels Sirius under him as he shakes off his shoes and leans down to link their lips. He groans as he allows his body to fall onto the other boy’s and feels his growing hard-on in his shorts. 

The shorter boy reaches up and starts tugging on Remus’ shirt, while slipping his tongue into the other boy’s warm mouth. He traces over the other’s large bottom lip, coming in contact with the cold metal of his piecing and running his tongue over its shiny surface.

Remus breaks the kiss to sit up and pull off his t-shirt and hoodie, helping Sirius follow suit. Once the boy’s rugby shirt has been thrown onto the floor the older boy allows himself to feel along the other’s defined chest, stopping to play with his pink, raised nipples. Each time the boy gasps and exclaims that it tickles before Remus shuts him up with a passionate kiss.

As their making out continues Sirius feels Remus’ hand, calloused from years of writing, working its way down his body and around the waistband of his shorts, He feels butterflies fawn in his stomach as Remus plays with his delicate skin just above where the elasticated waistband of his shorts begins. 

When his partner finally slips his hand into his boxers, immediately seizing his growing member with a cold hand he sucks in a sharp breath. “Re,” he whines, “Your hand is fucking cold.”

The taller man leans in to where his mouth is right against Sirius’ ear, “Better warm it up then?” He whispers, hot breath fanning over the cartilage. The shorter man moans as he feels a feather light finger run over the slit of his fully erect cock. He feels himself extend his neck to give his significant other more area within which to cover with kisses. 

Suddenly, Remus pulls down the other man’s shorts, fully exposing him to the cold climate of the winter's afternoon. He whines loudly, “It’s so cold,” as his legs instinctively wrap tighter around his boyfriend’s waist. This action causes the two boys to be pulled closer together and for them both to moan in enjoyment as their shafts touch momentarily.

After recovering, Remus removes his hand from his partner’s cock while he reaches over to his headboard and grabs a fluffy blanket, placing it gently around his boyfriend’s shoulders,”Happy now?” he asks jokingly.

Instead of actually responding the smaller man just pulls him in for a kiss and bucks his hips up into the other boy’s thigh. The latter gets the message and resumes gently stroking his boyfriend’s stiff member. He pays close attention to the pink tip, caressing it with his thumb and smiling widely at the reactions his boyfriend provides.

There is a very important reason the two have to be careful there aren’t any parents around while they fuck and that is: Sirius does not know the definition of quiet when having sex. He pants and whines and moans and groans, which is great until the two are trying not to alert Mrs Lupin of what is happening in her son’s cozy bed late at night.

Luckily, given both the Lupin parents are out visiting friends for the night Sirius can moan as loud as he wishes into Remus’ ear, and he is taking full advantage of that fact, never allowing the buzzed atmosphere a second to be without his voice. 

Remus sits up, without removing his hand from where it’s busy stroking Sirius and marvels at his blushed cheeks, sitting high on his established cheekbones as well as the dark freckles that cover his cheeks and face.

“What are you doing? Get back here and keep kissing me.” The boy demands and reaches up to coil his hand around his boyfriend’s neck. However, Remus holds his position, forcing the shorter man to sit up onto his lap. Sirius winds his fingers through his partner’s unruly curls and pulls him close. 

He miraculously switches their positions, leaving Remus lying on the warmed mattress and Sirius sitting above him. The latter leans down and quickly unbuttons his jeans before pulling the tight denim from around his legs. He laughs when he notices Remus’ thermal socks and reaches down to take them off, “No! I get way too cold, keep them on.”

“You are aware I am about to blow you,” the dark-haired boy responds, “And it isn’t gay if you have socks on.” As if to demonstrate his point the boy removes his long rugby socks from his defined calves and does the same dramatic action to remove the other boy’s as well.

At his theatrics they both start laughing before the younger resumes his previous task of getting his boyfriend naked. He finally removes the welshman’s skinny jeans and begins kissing along his thighs as his dainty, piano-playing hand provides friction to the member still stuck within its cloth confines. 

He feels a bolt of electricity shoot up the elder’s leg as he sucks a hickey into his groin and smirks dirtily. Remus huffs and leans his head back into the mound of pillows decorating his bed. He feels his legs contract at the shock of the cold as his boyfriend finally pulls down his black boxer-briefs. 

He feels as Sirius noses at the underside of his shaft, his tongue grazing the sensitive skin of his balls. He indulges in the feeling of Sirius' warm tongue fondling his genitalia and savors how it feels to have his boyfriend’s hand around his shaft. 

Sirius replaces his mouth with his hand and begins licking and caressing the head of his partner’s dick with his pink tongue. Enjoying the quiet sounds Remus makes in response. “You like that love?” He asks, deliberately letting his breath fall onto the sensitive skin of his boyfriend's cock.

“Hmph.”

Sirius looks up to see his beautiful boyfriend, flushed and his arm - which is splattered with auburn freckles - is thrown across his moss green eyes, before enveloping his head into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the pink skin amazingly and the older boy just has to let out a moan in surprise.

“Fuck you’re good,” he whispers under his breath, and the other boy smirks around his dick.

The dark-haired one hums, which sends shivers up the other’s spine and causes his hands to fly into his long hair. He gently eases Sirius’ mouth further onto his twitching member, aching for more. His partner places a steadying hand on his thigh and gently eases back up, to focus once again on the head. 

He licks deliberately over the over-sensitive slit and Remus almost bites off his tongue because it feels so good. He swears he can feel every little bump on his boyfriend’s tongue just from that motion and feels the knot in his stomach tighten from arousal.

When the smaller boy drops his head fully onto the elder’s dick, the latter feels his legs begin to quiver, “Baby,” he mumbles, “I’m gonna cum.”

Sirius takes this as initiative to work even harder and bobs his head whilst swirling his tongue around his boyfriend’s veiny shaft. Under the palm of his hand he can feel Remus’ leg tense and his hand grip his hair tighter, soon he feels his mouth fill with warm liquid and swallows quickly before having to actually taste it.

Once he’s calmed down Remus pulls him up to the pillows by the hair and pushes him onto the bed lightly, rolling so that he is now on top of the smaller boy. He can see where their warm breath forms clouds of mist in the cool air, as he hovers inches above the boy’s face.

Sirius reaches his hands up and pulls the other closer, so their lips almost graze one another, “You going to fuck me?” he breathes.

Already thrusting agaisnt the dark-haired boy’s thigh, Remus said in affirmation, “Fuck yeah.”

The muscular boy removes one hand from his partner’s bronze hair and winds it down his body, into another bush of hair just before his half-hard member. He feels it stiffen under his finger tips and enjoys the sound of Remus exhaling into his ear.

The taller man hums quietly and pulls the other’s hand away, reaching towards his bedside dresser for lube and condoms. When he returns he pushes one of his boyfriend’s freckled knees towards his chest, giving him free reign over his ass.

He lubes up one long finger and gently slides it into the smaller man, eliciting a large groan from the latter. He fucks his finger in and out of the tight ring of muscle, searching for the spot that will make Sirius’ nerves light on fire.

He finds it and Sirius pulls on his hair momentarily. He opens the lube bottle once again and pours the clear liquid over his middle finger, before teasing it around the tight ring of muscle. While keeping his index finger trained on his boyfriend’s prostate, he allows his middle finger to also breach Sirius.

The younger boy clenches around the intrusion and chants for his boyfriend to continue. The other one listens and continues working with his boyfriend on just his fingers. Soon Sirius’ moans become less “Keep going” and more “Fuck me.” Remus is in no place to deny such a beautiful creature as Sirius so obliges.

First he pulls his fingers out of his boyfriend, who whines loudly. Then, he rips open the condom packet and swiftly puts it on before resuming his previous positioning over the shorter boy. He gently pushes into Sirius who moans his name excruciatingly loudly. 

He stays still until Sirius gives him to go ahead to move, which is almost immediately. He begins thrusting shallowly, gingerly searching for his boyfriend’s sensitive prostate. 

“Remus! Fuck! There!” Sirius yells, sucking in a deep breath as he does so. 

Remus can only assume he just found his prostate. He continues thrusting, harder this time and more accurately aimed towards that spot. He uses his arms to pin the smaller boy against the mattress and continually pounds into him, “Rem,” he whines.

“What do you want, baby?” The older boy asks while continuing his thrusting/

“Cock, attention, please,” the younger says between breaths as his ass clenches around Remus’ dick. Rendering his brain useless for at least two minutes. He falls and moans into Sirius’ warm shoulder, surrounded by a soft fur blanket. 

His hand traces down his partner’s defined chest and abs to reach his aching cock. He uses the already present pre-cum to make his strokes easier and runs his finger around the pinkish head several times. 

Soon, Sirius is in pieces moaning right in the older one’s ear. He grunts out something like “I’m gonna,” before spilling white, hot liquid all over his chest.

The elder keeps thrusting inside of him as he clenches hard around his member. The sudden tension brings even more pressure to the knot rising in the taller boy’s stomach and he allows himself to release it with a groan. His toes curl on the mattress and his head feels like he’s floating. 

He grounds himself with his boyfriend’s sweaty, salty scent as he comes down and he pants heavily as he feels strong fingers cord through his messy hair.

Carefully he pulls out of Sirius and throes the used condom in his bin. “We should probably have that shower huh?” The younger asks, laughing.

“Mmmh,” Remus replies sleepily, “Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Comments and Kudos appreciated xx


End file.
